Korrasami AU
by shadow-mere14
Summary: This is going to be more of a comedy, but there is going to be romance. Korra, Mako, and Bolin all live together. Asami lives in her mansion. Korra and Asami like each other, but they are oblivious to the signs the other one is giving them. Mako and Bolin pair up and try to get Korra and Asami together.
1. Chapter 1 (08-13 09:35:28)

**A/N** : **Hey guys! I know it's been a very long time since I've done anything. I'm so sorry. I don't get to write as often as I want. My Dragon Age story is still in the works. Here is a Korra AU. I don't own anything. Bold represents internal monologues.**

-Korra-

My alarm blares at me and I groan. I'm definitely not a morning person and today is my day off. Can't I just sleep in for once? I turn my alarm off and go back to sleep. The second I turn my alarm off, I hear Naga bounding up the stairs. I groan again. Why is it always on my days off that I never get enough sleep?

Naga pushes my door open and lays her big head on my bed. I roll over and try to ignore her. Naga huffs and plops her head on my stomach. I gasp for air. She always does this!

"Okay, okay. I'm up girl. I'm up!" I half yell at the giant dog.

Naga happily woofs and runs back downstairs. I shake my head and yawn. I look over at my clock and sigh. It reads 8:55 a.m. I have just enough time to shower before either Mako or Bolin will yell that breakfast is ready. This happens every Thursday. I try to sleep in, Naga wakes me up, I shower, and one of the guys shouts that breakfast is ready.

It's Thursday. I facepalm myself. One of the only days that we all spend the day with each other. Mako, Bolin, and I all live together in a smallish sized house. I work as a sushi chef, Bolin works as a bouncer at a concert venue, and Mako is cop and detective.

Then there is Asami.

I blush while grabbing my clothes; just a simple blue tank top and black basketball shorts. I like Asami. A lot. She is beautiful, smart, tall, and-

"Korra are you done yet? Asami will be here any minute!" I growl at Mako's words.

Ever since the whole love triangle thing with me, Asami, and Mako, things have been tense between Mako and I. Asami too. It's like he sees something, but is getting irritated because he doesn't say anything about it.

"Yes Mom!" I shout down to him. I hear him huff and stomp away. Even though things have been tense between us, we're still really good friends.

I quickly shower and run downstairs, my short hair still damp, just in time to see Asami walk in the door. I start blushing. **Why am I blushing? Stop blushing Korra.**

"Hey Korra. You tried sleeping in again huh?" Asami winks at me.

 **Wait what? Did she actually wink... at me?** I rub my eyes and yawn to play off that I'm still tired. **Why would she wink at me? Does she like me? She couldn't like me. We're just friends, but I do like her. She might like me. Maybe...**

"Earth to Korra. Are you still awake up there?" Bolin was poking his temple while saying that.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Last night was super busy and I got home later than usual." I say while yawning.

"Maybe I should come in on Wednesdays just to see how busy it actually is. You weren't up last night playing video games were you?" Asami giggles, and I swear she was blushing lightly. **But Asami is into guys. She doesn't like me like that. We're just friends. Right?**

-Asami-

"Maybe I should come in on Wednesdays just to see how busy it actually is. You weren't up last night playing video games were you?" I giggled after saying that and blushed.

I like Korra. I've liked her since I met her, but I couldn't admit it to myself until after the weird love triangle thing. I've been hinting at Korra that I like her, but I'm scared she's been ignoring those hints. Korra is strong, athletic, smart, and beautiful.

"So what do you guys want to do today? We had an Uno tournament last week, charades was the week before that, and checkers was before that." I say before I got lost in my thoughts about Korra.

"We could watch something instead of playing something." Korra suggested.

 **That would be nice**. **Watching movies or anime with Korra next to me. Maybe I could try to hold her hand. Be bold Asami.**

"Watching something would be cool. We could watch through all of a series or watch the movies from our childhood." I pushed. I really wanted to sit next to Korra and watch some movies.

"Bo and I didn't really have the chance to watch movies when we were kids after-"

"It's okay bro. I would like to watch some movies. One day I want to become an actor. I need to know this stuff bro!" Bolin started half shouting in excitement towards the end.

"That's three to one Mako. Looks like we're watching movies." I declared.


	2. Chapter 2

-Asami-

"Disney or Pixar?" Mako asks. **Is there even a need to ask that?**

"Disney of course Mako. Pixar is good, but Disney has the best music and stories." Korra smoothly said. I knew she was going to say that. Mulan is her favorite... I think.

"Disney bro! I know you love Pixar. A Bug's Life and Finding Nemo are your favorites!" Bolin lightly punched Mako's shoulder.

"They are not! The Incredibles is my favorite." Mako said in a defensive voice.

"What about you Asami?" Korra asks, looking directly at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Disney will always beat Pixar. As for my favorite movie. Hm..." I pause, realizing I hadn't stopped looking at Korra. Her hair is still wet from her shower, the ends slowly drying. I felt my cheeks get hot. **Why am I blushing now? Say something Asami. Come on, think.**

"Mulan and Lion King are both tied as my favorites. Mulan not only shows that women can do equally as much as men, but Mulan is a badass. Both Lion Kings show the cycle of life and truly coming to terms with yourself and accepting yourself." **I wish I could show you how I've accepted myself.**

"I agree with you. Mulan is such a badass! I listen to I'll Make a Man Out of You while I close every Wednesday night!"

"So we're watching Mulan then?" Mako asks with a hilarious pout on his face. It takes everything I have to not laugh at him.

A chorus of heck yeah sounded from me, Korra, and Bolin.

Mako gets up and gets the tv set up to watch Mulan. Bolin goes to the kitchen to grab snacks. That leaves me and Korra alone in the dining room. **It's just Korra I think to myself. It's just Korra in her favorite blue tank top that shows off her really buff biceps and her very strong chest. Stop it Asami! Get a hold of yourself.**

"I'm gonna go upstairs to my room to grab some pillows and blankets, do you want to come with me?"

-Korra-

 **What are you thinking Korra! You know if you and Asami are alone in the same room, you'll say something stupid. Then that stupid thing will make things awkward. And then what? Asami will stop talking to you. Do you want that? No you don't. What do you want? You want-**

"Korra?" I hear my name being called. Oh shit! I didn't hear what Asami said.

"Uh, yeah sorry. I dazed out there for a moment. What did you say?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Do you need more sleep? You've been a little spacey today. I'm worried about you Korra." Asami says in a concerned voice, her beautiful face looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'd like to sleep with y-" I cough before I completely screw up. "I meant my spaciness is due to me not getting a good night's sleep. My sleep has been really restless this week." I start blushing because I know Asami heard my first sentence.

"Do you know why you haven't been sleeping well?" Asami asks, taking a step closer and putting her hand on my shoulder.

I gulp, feeling my face get hotter. **I do, but I can't tell you.**

"No. I think it's because I haven't been able to do my entire workouts at the gym. I've only been able to do my cardio and kickboxing. I haven't been able to do my weightlifting workouts." I lied. I've been going to the gym more often and working a lot harder to keep Asami off my mind. Every time I try to sleep, she's there, smiling and laughing.

"Okay. I know I'm the head of Future Industries, but if you ever want me to come to the gym with you, just let me know. I'd be happy to spar with you in kickboxing." She smiles, and I then notice a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Asami. I'll take you up on your offer. Now, let's go get those pillows and blankets from my room so we can watch Mulan!" I say while walking up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

-Asami-

I follow Korra up the stairs to her room, trailing a step behind. I try so hard to keep my eyes on her head and upper back. **Come on Asami. Have more control over yourself**. I'm yelling at myself in my head because I know Korra is muscle no matter where you look. Her shoulders, arms, all of her back, her legs, her stomach, and her rear. I just don't understand how she is so buff. I know she works out every day, but how is it possible to have muscles on muscles in a woman's body? It's as if she was a guy in a past life. I swallow, realizing that I was looking at Korra's butt and hips as we climbed the last of the stairs to her room.

"So 'Sami, when can you come to the gym with me? Working out with the guys is great, but it's getting so boring. I get done at the gym and all I smell is testosterone." I see a shudder go through her. "I miss the times when it was an all girls work out. High school was great when it came to that you know?" I got lost somewhere between her intial question, the fact she called me 'Sami, and her saying stuff about testosterone. Doesn't she like guys though?

"I remember those times. It was kind of like a sisterhood. We all freely talked about everything. Volleyball and track was so much fun because I felt like everyone had my back and I had theirs." I blushed. If only Korra and I knew each other in high school. Things probably would have been different today.

"I didn't know you were in track! What events did you do?" Korra was bouncing lightly on her toes, her enthusiasm spreading to me.

"I did pole vault, high jump, long jump, triple jump, and the 4x8. Were you in track?" I ask, feeling self conscious.

"Heck yeah I was! I still am!" Korra says proudly as we walk into her room. My jaw drops as I look at all of the trophies and medals that are all over Korra's room.

"Republic City University gave me a full ride to be on their track team. I run the 100, 100 hurdles, 4x1, 4x4, and 200. I throw shot and disc. I also long jump and pole vault, but those aren't really my specialty. I only do those if we're going up against teams that have a lot of people. I'm so happy to know that you did track. You can always join me during practice. Coach Lin might even recruit you. She can be very harsh, but she just wants everyone to utilize their full potential." Korra smiles brightly and my insides melt just thinking about working out with her. I'm in shape, but not like THAT.

"Okay. That sounds great Korra. When is your next practice?" I ask, grabbing Korra's blanket that has her family crest on it; a circle with waves inside it.

"Tomorrow at three." She says, picking up some pillows and another blanket. I smile, that's the blanket I gave her for Christmas last year.

"I'll stop by after work tomorrow. Since it's Friday, I get done at two." Korra smiles and jumps in the air out of excitement.

"I can't wait!" She half shouts as she runs down the stairs.


End file.
